1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to a hand held and hand operated catapult or sling shot type of a gun structure.
2. Description of the prior art.
There is a long history of the use of sling shot or catapult types of weapons, ranging from home made sling shots to more sophisticated types embodying metal fork frames and barrel and stock structures simulating both pistol and rifle types of gun structures.
The more sophisticated types of structures permit cocking a missile loaded band for later release in which the bands as known are held under tension mechanically with a trigger type of member to release the band.